Rocket Men
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Will a journey into space, as the first wizards to go, change everything for Teddy Lupin, and Fred Weasley II? Or will things stay the same as they've always been.


Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Photography assignment, Pop Figure Collection, Eastern Funfair's Bingo, Southern Funfair's Lazy River, and Northern Funfair's Splash a Mod on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Flouting Regulations, and Sky's the Limit on Monthly Challenges for All.

**Pop Figure Collection - Gendry, Beard (prompt) Write about someone hopelessly in love.**

**Eastern Funfair's Bingo - Slash board, Teddy/Fred II**

**Southern Funfair's Lazy River - (pairing) Albus/Scorpius**

**Northern Funfair's Splash a Mod - Liza! Space!AU**

**Photography assignment - Astrophotography - Your story must take place in Space.**

**Word Count without Author's Note is 947. I hope you all enjoy Rocket Men.**

Teddy Lupin looks across the spaceship they've been traveling in for days now towards Fred Weasley II. He'd only joined the expedition because he knew that Fred would be there and that he wouldn't be able to run away from the building confrontation over his feelings for Teddy.

He feels a pink color his cheeks as his cousin, at least in name, Albus and his boyfriend Scoripus Malfoy begin to make out in front of them all. He wishes that Fred wasn't so afraid to admit how he feels for him. That way he'd be able to have someone to hold him and make out with him. But alas, that wasn't how things seem to be working out for him.

"I wish they wouldn't," Fred whispers as the other occupants wolf whistle at the two boys who look like they are close to shagging right there and then. "This isn't something that should be shared with the entire crew."

"Why not?" Teddy asks, raising an eyebrow at Fred. "Why can't they love each other the way they want? Or when and where they want, for that matter?"

"Why are you getting so defensive?" Fred asks. He then thinks for a second. "I was only considering you. It's not fair to those of us with significant others on the ground, them almost shagging in front of us like that, though, is it?"

Fred thought he was so upset because he was thinking about Victorie. That isn't the case at all. He'd only started dating Vic because he can't date Freddie. He cares for the silvery haired half Veela, yes, but not the way anyone else thinks he does. He sees her as more like a friend.

"Oi," Fred yells as one of the four Muggles on the crew starts trying to approach Albus and Scoripius, "get away from them, you." He turns to Albus and Scorpius with his arms folded. "Want to take it somewhere else guys?" He hopes by saying it pointedly they will get the picture and at least go somewhere else.

Watching out the window as the blue, green, and white of the planet earth sailing below them, Teddy begins to wonder if things would be different if he'd just open up with Freddie. Tell him how he feels.

"What are you thinking about, Teddy?" Fred asks him, putting his hand on Teddy's thigh. He's been concerned for Teddy since they left. He thought it was because of missing Victorie. He wouldn't admit it, but he felt a bit a jealous of her teary goodbye to Teddy. His boyfriend just broke up with him because of this mission to help the Muggles explore space. So seeing everyone else get teary goodbyes and Albus and Scorpius always all over each other, it wasn't easy for him. Not at all.

Should he tell Freddie now? Will Freddie accept him as he is? Teddy Lupin, the boy with the half Veela girlfriend, the boy who pined over Freddie from afar. Would Freddie be alright with them getting close up here before he calls things off with Vic?

"I was just thinking about…."

"About what, Teddy?" Fred is concerned for the older man. He's been close with Teddy since he was old enough to walk. Teddy taught him to tie his shoes. Taught him how to read. And, not that anyone else knew this, not even Victorie, Teddy was Fred's first kiss. A kiss that revealed that he was attracted to men rather than women. "You can tell me anything, you know that right? Anything at all?"

Teddy sighs, knowing this would change everything for them. Once he shares how he feels about Fred, there is no going back. It would be out there, and everything would be different.

"You'd still be my friend even if I told you something you didn't really want to hear?" Teddy hears his own voice ask as though from the bottom of a well. "If…."

"If what? You can tell me anything. It wouldn't change how I feel about you, Teddy. You know that."

That is all that Teddy really needs to hear. Taking a deep breath, he looks into Fred's hazel eyes. This is it. There is no turning back now.

"I think I'm in love with you, Freddie," he says, waiting for the rebuke that doesn't come. "I've loved you since that time you asked me to practice kissing with you. I wanted to tell you when you came out to the rest of the family, but then you brought home Ren. I wanted you to be happy is…."

Fred cuts Teddy's speech off by pressing his lips hard against the vivid blue haired man's own lips. He knew Teddy loved him deep down, he was only ever waiting for the older man to admit his feelings to himself.

Teddy's mind is whirling a mile a minute as he tastes Fred's lips on his own. The younger man's tongue traces his lips, begging entrance into his mouth, which Teddy readily grants him. Teddy is getting really into making out when he heard wolf whistles and snickering coming from the doorway.

"It's about time the two of you got together," calls Albus as Scropius smacked his arm. "You know what I mean, babe."

"Let's give them some space, everyone," Scropius calls as he shoos everyone away from the doorway. "Don't do anything, Al and I wouldn't do." He gives Fred and Teddy one final wink before pulling his silver haired head out of the door.

Finally alone again, Teddy relaxes against Fred as they watch the earth, stars, and moon go past them. Everything seems to shine just for them. Finally and truly in love.

**I hope you all enjoyed Rocket Men.**


End file.
